1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an axial flow fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the quietness of a fan is increasingly required. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 3-168399 discloses a structure of a fan in which noises are reduced by disposing a flow straightening body 10 at the intake side of a cooling fan 4. However, in the structure of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H3-168399, the flow straightening body 10 is not sufficiently spaced apart from the cooling fan 4. Thus, there is a possibility that the flow straightening body 10 is deformed by the wind pressure of an air drawn into the cooling fan 4.